The Best Kept Secret
by slenderpanda597
Summary: What if Hyacinth was right originally? What if Emmett and Elizabeth were more than siblings? What if they were lovers? Elizabeth finds herself being affected in strange ways by Hyacinth. Not only does she break her cups, but she also spins tales of a life she has never had. And when somebody else arrives onto the scene, they must live out the lie together.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - okay, I know this might seem weird, but in my head I always saw Emmett and Elizabeth as more than siblings... Actually, I never saw them as siblings, but as lovers. Don't judge me! They just always seemed to have chemistry that was more than siblings should have - like that American coffee advert wait what - and I always liked to think that the whole siblings thing was a very well kept charade. So, I am going to try and write how I think it was. It will be terrible but I would appreciate your support. Thanking you muchly in advance. ^.^)

The Best Kept Secret

From the day Hyacinth moved in, I knew my life would change. Don't get me wrong, the change was bearable, in parts, but I just couldn't seem to control myself around her. She made me feel so, well, ordinary. That could be a good thing, but when she came in boasting about her Richard and her Sheridan, I couldn't help but tell her all about my husband and my daughter. The only problem being, they didn't exist. I had never gotten married. I had never found the right man. All those I met didn't seem to be very interested in me, though I didn't mind. I got by plenty enough on the allowance that my late father and mother had left me, and from the small amount I had earned in my days as a waitress, barmaid and cleaner. I was well brought up, and had a love of music and dance, and I was longing for a job in that industry. That would come about later. Anyhow, when Hyacinth asked me, I just said how my husband worked abroad, and my daughter was in university, like her son. Doing incredibly well. At least I was proud of my imaginary daughter. I suppose being able to act has always worked in my favour, for Hyacinth swallowed up all of my stories, and she can be quite a hard person to fool. Luckily, though, I manage it.

I managed to get on really rather well with Hyacinth and Richard, I think. Oh, Richard! I do feel sorry for the man! I wonder what brought him and Hyacinth together in the first place. Love is a strange thing, isn't it, and it makes one do strange things. I should know. We get onto that later, though. As I was saying, I managed rather well, I kept a steady income for myself doing what jobs I could as and when I could. A small secretarial role here, a short term personal assistant there. It wasn't anything too strenuous, and I got about well enough, having the car and everything. Hyacinth never knew, though. That was another thing I kept from her. I was always going shopping or visiting a friend when she saw me leaving for work or returning home again. I wasn't bothered, she swallowed the stories, and as long as I was available for coffee or a candlelight supper every now and then, she didn't have a need to get suspicious. Too many pressing matters to hand, anyway, with her constant family related dilemmas. I was glad I was an only child, sometimes, given the amount of problems she had with all of her siblings. And her father! At least mine was safe in Heaven with mother, God bless their souls. I at least never had that sort of worry. Life continued in its same routine cycle. Hyacinth would occasionally ask about my husband or daughter, and I would create a whole new tale, always with just enough detail to seem plausible, but not enough to raise further questions. My husband was doing rather well out in the Middle East, I would tell her. Wonderful night life, he had told me, in his most recent phone call two nights ago. My daughter? Oh! Her studies were progressing beautifully! She had made some wonderfully polite friends it seemed, and was balancing studying and socialising to a very good standard. How was her Sheridan doing? And that would be enough. I could sit smiling and laughing politely for another half an hour about the antics of Sheridan and his close friend Tarquin, and then leave, my whole performance over for another day. It was exhausting, I admit, but worth the quiet neighbourly relationship all the same.

I couldn't always act perfectly around Hyacinth though. She just had some sort of weird affect on me. I could lie about my fictional family all I liked, but my hands couldn't help but tremble when I took a sip out of her Royal Doulton with hand painted periwinkles. The amount of china she got through due to my shakiness of hand when in her presence is inexcusable. But then, I suppose the lies I spun her are also inexcusable. I suppose that was what made it easy. She never suspected that I could say anything but the truth. No matter how much Richard knew my overly enthusiastic table arrangement comments were all an act, Hyacinth was happy in her own little bubble. And thinking of me as a simpleton enabled me to spin her tales and tales of my fantasy life, when I was really living the boring life of a middle aged spinster.

I wouldn't say that I intended for it to get as awkward as it did, but things just led from one thing to another and eventually there was no way out. It worked though, despite the huge act my life became. I suppose one could go mad from the strain of it all, but I found that my little show kept me sane when most would have crumbled under the pressure of living next door to Hyacinth. My stories became my life outside of my house, and for the few people that Hyacinth introduced me to, I was happy to go along with the story. It wasn't as if I was the most sociable of people, and those who knew the truth about my life would never end up in a 5 mile radius of Hyacinth, so I was safe. It all turned out well, anyway. Everyone was happy with what they believed. Even if few actually believe the truth.

As I have said, it wouldn't have been as bad as it was, if a certain event hadn't have happened. However, it did happen. And it was probably the best thing that has ever happened and ever will happen in my entire life. I for one do not care that it caused me further lies to Hyacinth, for it caused me much happiness. For I met him.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - yes, first person, I wouldn't come out any other way. I am going to stick to canon events as much as possible but from Elizabeth's perspective, so that we can see how I believe her and Emmett would have worked as a couple.)

Chapter 2

It was late one spring when my big break happened. The big break that would change my life forever. I suppose I should thank Hyacinth partially, since it was her that got it for me. Partially. She had dragged me to a ladies' event at the church, and had then rushed off in the car that seems to constantly follow her. The one with the exploding exhaust. Anyhow, I happened to notice a sign on the church notice board. Small, discreet. Advertising a small administrative role at a local amateur operatics society. I made a note of the phone number as the vicar came and removed the notice alongside anything else he felt Hyacinth might get excited about.

When I got home, I dialled the number and got accepted into the role immediately. I was on top of the world. Even Hyacinth calling five minutes later to ask who I was on the phone to when she had called couldn't dampen my spirits. I merely told her that it was my husband, calling to inform me of the latest exploits of his company, and the rising importance of oil in the Middle East. She never suspected that I had just gotten a wonderful job. Hyacinth was not a firm believer in women working.

I started my job the next week, and was instantly swept off my feet into a tremendous world of song and dance. Admittedly, I was merely taking registers and typing scripts, but it was wonderful to be earning money by doing something I enjoyed. I felt like a new woman. I had only ever really socialised at work or at Hyacinth's candlelight suppers, but at the theatrical group I was mingling amongst people of my own kind. People with a love of music and theatre. People who admired the work of Brecht and Artaud as practitioners. People who could distinguish Mozart from Beethoven. People who lived for the arts.

It was well into my second week in my new job that I met him properly. Of course, I had heard of him, and had spoken to him over the phone, but I hadn't fully met him until my second week there. Rehearsals were well under way: the chorus had learnt the opening song and the majority of the choreography for the opening piece, and the beginnings of a first scene were being blocked with the main characters. I had received a call from a stage company who had been hired to provide an extra catwalk for the actors to parade up in the production of The Wizard Of Oz which we were doing. Unfortunately, the stage was going to be 2 weeks later than the scheduled delivery due to the company's vehicle breaking down. I had found him during a break to inform him of the situation.

I walked into the small office and kitchenette area (which he used to write scripts and compose new musical scores, I had heard). I knocked politely at the door, and entered at his call. His back was to me.

"You don't have to knock, it's always open during the first few weeks. It's after the first few weeks when I can get dangerous due to the stresses of changing the pitches and speeds of my scores." I could here the smile in his voice. It was a wonderful voice, I had to admit. Soothing and strong at the same time. He turned. And his smile grew wider. Oh! His smile! I suppose I must have looked something like a startled goldfish, for he placed a hand on my shoulder as be asked as to my reason for seeking him. Without melting on the spot, I successfully managed to compose myself as much as possible and inform him of the problem at hand. He thanked me, and as I left, began to make notes regarding the matter. Later that day, I found a note underneath a cup of coffee on my small desk area, by the phone.

'Thanks for letting me know as soon as possible, staging arrangements sorted now. Don't worry, keep smiling, and follow the yellow brick road to achieve your dreams. P.S. I hope you enjoy coffee. x' I looked up to see him smiling at me before disappearing into the main rehearsal hall. I sipped my coffee and thought over my day. It was a great cup of coffee, too. He had managed to guess how I liked it perfectly. It was a fantastic moment, stood there that afternoon, drinking my coffee. I suppose that is when I fell in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - ooh, soppy Elizabeth and charming Emmett. I do not have a teensie weensie character crush on Emmett. At all. Whatsoever. Oh, who cares... Somebody I know may or may not have one on a certain leather-clad rogue in another British comedy... Not mentioning any names though... Er so [that does have a purpose - bonus points for those who get why I wrote those 4 letters...]. Right. On we go.)

Chapter 3

It was a couple of weeks later that I was able to speak to him properly again. Those two weeks were wonderful in their own way, though. Every morning, I would turn up early, and he would have gotten there earlier. I would find a coffee on my desk and a note or token of some such, be it a small 'good morning! X' or a longer 'extra costume fitting at 12:30, don't forget to make notes of the new measurements! X'. I would read the note, and analyse the little kiss which he wrote on them. I wouldn't take it too personally, afterall, he was a delightfully charming man, and perhaps this is how he treated all of his secretaries. I didn't know. When I looked up, however, I was guaranteed to catch a glimpse of his irresistible smile disappearing into the main hall. Those two weeks were lovely and sweet. And they made me realise just how much I loved my job. How much I was falling in love with him. Fast and unstoppable. I liked it, though.

Of course, there was still Hyacinth to manage. I felt like I was in a constant state of happiness that would never wear off: I had a job in the theatre, I had a great work/life balance and I had fallen in love. Whenever she appeared, I had to act relatively normal, while I was still flying high upon cloud nine, never wanting to return. Daily, I would be interrogated by her.

"Oh hello Elizabeth! You must come to one of my candlelight suppers again sometime! I shall see if the vicar would like to attend!" she would holler across the wall to me. And that would be all. She never suspected a thing. I had a close call one day, though. She caught me coming back from work, positively glowing from all of the little smiles I had stolen with him in a dress rehearsal.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Coffee? You haven't been in much during the day recently!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and hurried next door. I had just about spilt the entire contents of her coffee machine and biscuit barrel on the floor when she said it.

"So, my dear, what's made you so happy? You look like a freshly married teenager!" I almost went tomato red, but managed to control myself.

"Oh, it is nothing really, Hyacinth. Just a gentleman friend... OH! A gentleman friendly with my husband has promised him a promotion, yes, a promotion!" I stammered out, furious at my slip of the tongue due to my runaway thoughts and concentration on my emotions. Luckily, she began to talk about all of the promotions Richard had received, so I never had to make that sort of mistake again. Thankfully.

Anyhow, after those two weeks, I got to speak to him properly again. I got to work that morning, and noticed that my coffee wasn't there. I mentally slapped myself for becoming too accustomed to it. Perhaps after two weeks it stopped? Perhaps during the main weeks (we were getting ever nearer to the performance) he hadn't the time. I shrugged, and made to get my own, when a hand appeared in front of me, pushing the cup and note across my desk. I looked up to see him with a nervous expression upon his face, which he quickly turned into a lopsided smile before disappearing. I read the note.

'Perhaps an evening coffee for a change? After rehearsals finish, would you mind? X'

I gave a little squeal as I read that, completely startling the young lady who was playing the good witch, who had just arrived, since she leapt in the air slightly. I smiled and signed her in. Once all were present, and rehearsals were underway, I made my way to the empty kitchenette and spent a while working out what to make. I had noticed that he drank his coffee quite strong, since that morning I could smell it upon him (and in my opinion, coffee is not a bad scent to be mingled in with your aura, if you are a man). I also knew that he didn't have a huge sweet tooth, so I decided I would make a simple black coffee and hope for the best. I then made three pieces of toast (well, four, since I decided I might as well have one) and picked up the jar of Marmite which sat on the side. I guessed it was his, since barely anybody else used the area. I set about carefully spreading it upon the toast so that it read the 'Y E S' along the three pieces. I smiled as I set the coffee and the toast by his small desk, and praying that nobody else would enter, I crept back to my desk, grinning from ear to ear.

During the mid morning break which the whole company took, around ten minutes after I left the office, I prayed that he would find it. I sat and registered people in and out who wished to travel to a nearby supermarket for a snack, and hummed to myself happily. He had asked me to coffee! I kept yelling at myself internally to calm down. Perhaps all secretaries got coffee in and out of the theatre. Perhaps he was married, engaged, even gay! I was getting my hopes way too far up. I just couldn't get the gorgeous gentleman out of my mind, however. Towards the end of the break, I looked up to see him leaning against the door into the hall, staring at me intently. When our eyes met, he smiled (oh, that smile was beautiful) and mouthed a silent 'thank you' at me, before entering the hall once more. Needless to say, I spent the rest of my day at work over analysing that moment to the minutest of details, much like a young girl would a movie star's love life, or Hyacinth would her son's social life. I was hopelessly besotted by him.

As the end of the day crawled nearer, I began to panic. What if my outfit wasn't right? Hyacinth seemed to think that all social occasions require a specific outfit type. What if what I had worn to work didn't fit with what he expected? I had on a simple floral dress, he a loose shirt and trousers, with the jacket I loved with the patches on the elbows. What if I didn't handle it right? What if I turned into the gibbering wreck I do around Hyacinth? As rehearsals ended, I was close to hyperventilating, I was that worried. I breathed slowly and deeply, and signed everybody out.

I picked up my coat and turned to see him standing behind me, smiling handsomely and holding out his arm.

"Well, Liz, Shall we?"

I smiled, and took his arm. Everything was going to be fine. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n - oh, Emmett, you charmer! *sighs* no wonder Liz is so smitten by him. And now I really, really want coffee. Badly.)

Chapter 4

"Coffee, Elizabeth?" he asked, but when he asked it, I felt like a proper lady. I felt like this was how I should be treated. When Hyacinth said it, I felt like she was talking down at me in a patronising way, as if I wasn't entitled to coffee, really. When he asked it, I felt as if I was allowed to drink all of the coffee in the world. He was a real gentleman, pulling out my chair, taking my coat, offering to order for me. He kept apologising that I had had to drive us to the coffee shop, since he had never bothered to get his licence. He walked or got the bus. I internally wondered if that was how he got his fine figure.

In actual fact, the drive had been most pleasant. We had exited the hall, and he had locked up. I had then looked at him, and he I. He smiled awkwardly and shuffled about a bit, before confessing that he didn't drive. I didn't mind; I was happy to have him in my car. We got in, and he directed me to a lovely little coffee shop, or tearoom, as its name informed us. Either way, it was lovely. He got out and had opened my door for me before I had even finished turning off the engine. I giggled slightly at his gentlemanly attitude.

Once in, we had a marvellous time, and the conversation never seemed to end.

"So, Liz, have you ever worked in a theatre company before?"

"No, I am afraid I never found the opportunity. I am so glad I saw this one, though! I can't believe other secretaries left, what with all the coffee you provide!" I laughed nervously. He smiled at me.

"I have to say, you're the first secretary to get coffee from me, Liz," I internally danced at his words.

"Really?"

"Yes, the others just weren't as... Well, splendid as you are," he smiled again. Then quickly asked "so, you're single?" I laughed at his nervousness.

"Quite single, and yourself?"

"Single, though hopefully not for much longer, if I get what I want," he took my hand over the coffee pot. "Elizabeth, would you care to go on further dates with me, if I may call this our first?" I smiled at him.

"Of course!" I was amazed at how composed I was around him, and how calm he made me feel. And he wanted me! I honestly couldn't have been happier.

After our first date, I smiled and drove him home. It surprised me that he rented a small flat above a carpet shop. I walked to his door with him and he grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, Liz, I know the man is meant to walk the lady home."

"No, that's okay, walking me home could cause complications with my neighbour," I sighed, the dread of Hyacinth finding out filling my mind.

"Well, sorry my flat is such a disappointment. I should get around to living elsewhere, but there's just no need, I suppose," he shook his head. "See you at work, Elizabeth."

I drove myself home and tried to tone down the smile that was stretching from ear to ear on me, in case I bumped into Hyacinth. I am not sure I completely managed it.

"Hello Elizabeth! What brings you home so late?" she trilled; she had clearly been hiding in wait behind her door.

"Oh, erm, hello, Hyacinth! I, er, well, had a d... D... Doctor's appointment!" I laughed nervously.

"Nothing serious I hope, I couldn't have you round if there was anything that could stay in the air and harm my Sheridan when he visits his Mummy, he has such a sensitive immune system does my Sheridan..." and she was off. I nodded politely before heading inside. Completely over the moon. I was even more in love than before.


End file.
